narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning
|image=Lightningukyo.jpg |kanji=神髄 の まぶしい 襲雷 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinzui no Mabushii Shuurai |literal english=Quintessence of the Radiant Lightning Strike |english tv=Lord of the Efficacious Lightning |viz manga=World Ending Technique: Lightning Annihilation |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans |related jutsu=Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration, Quintessence of the Howling Tempest, Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan, Kei Yotsuki |hand signs=Yin Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is by far, Ukyo’s most multifaceted lightning style ninjutsu. In this efficacious form, he epitomizes the dominant and compelling thunder along with lightning to include all of its characteristics traits. In this ominous transfiguration, Ukyo gains the lightning element of the physical plane titan, Garen, a large jellyfish-type creature. In this form has the ability to manipulate thunder and lightning on a profound scale. Ukyo will have nearly every lightning element type ninjutsu and every sub-type at his will, beckoning and subjugation. This form requires the manipulation of three forms of energy which includes; chakra, natural energy, and the energy from the entirety of the physical plane, in which Ukyo is the Sage of in order to initiate the technique. Ukyo literally becomes one with the physical world (i.e. elements) while using this technique. These three sources of energy must be used in complete harmony in order to initiate this form. The abilities in this form are highly based on the indecipherable and the sporadic nature of thunder and lightning. The fruit of this technique was stated by Ukyo to be the most difficult of the Elemental Quintessence techniques to perform. Not only is Ukyo capable of maintaining dangerous levels of lightning release techniques, he is also capable of witnessing a new lightning release technique and learn it near instantly. This was stated by the messiah, Ukyo Hara, to be his most powerful lightning release technique and possibly even one of the highest forms of lightning release as it combines all of the aspects of the grand element into one form. The natural and spiritual lightning coalesced into one body, a feat to have only been done by one man in the brief history of shinobi. Only true masters of the lightning release are able to even stand in the presence of this technique as it is able to turn all of creation back into the . Abilities The prominent abilities of this lightning release technique is similar to its sister techniques utilizes by Ukyo Hara. To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the yin tiger hand seal; from there, clouds shall darken and the arrival of large shall set the stage for this grand technique crafted by the Sage of the Physical Plane. Following the coming the anvil clouds are small spark gaps jumping throughout them. The increase of static electricity will cause Ukyo's and the opponent(s) hair to rise for miles around. These commencing thunderstorms are something of legend, with Ukyo holding dominion over natural lightning, makes this the most powerful lightning release technique in existence, surpassing the lightning storms of the technique. The thunder from this technique is loud enough to strike fear in the hearts of man and beast and they even match the intensity of the Heavenly Sovereign's Taijou Shingon technique. Once the final all encompassing storm is started, few, if any are able to cease its terror. In this stage of evolution, will surround Ukyo in a halo-like fashion. This is done by using the wheel principle of chakra, this means that chakra is a wheel of energy where multiple energy fields come together in the body to express through an truly organic center. Ukyo will send out oscillating waves of lightning chakra into the area around him allowing this element to increase its frequency to match his. As of becoming one with the lightning element, Ukyo has the ability to manipulate it at will causing the sky around him to become truly alive as he is one with the three primary energies needed to perform the technique. The Raijin Transformation It is said that there is no obstacle that Ukyo cannot overcome when using this technique. His abilities in this form include be able to create highly massive lightning bolts which are capable of destroying mountain ranges, changing polarities in objects which in turn can induce the effects of magnetism in said objects, his body becoming nearly impossible to touch do to the extreme heat that natural lightning generates, generating lightning balls that can range form golf ball sized to several meters in diameter, and redirecting natural lightning to an astonishing extent. He is also completely immune to lightning release ninjutsu and as well as natural lightning as they will only fuel his power, this includes other manipulators of natural lightning, Ukyo dubs this as his Transformation. The main technique in this from is that Ukyo uses the ability to generate natural lighting that is said by some, to be unavoidable because of the pure direct velocity. Because of the much greater distance to ground, the positively-charged region can develop considerably larger levels of charge and voltages than the negative charge regions in the lower part of the cloud. Positive lightning bolts are considerably hotter and longer than negative lightning. They can develop six to ten times the amount of charge and voltage of a negative bolt and the discharge current may last ten times longer. A bolt of positive lightning may carry an electric current of 300 kA (amps) and the potential at the top of the cloud may exceed a billion volts — about 10 times that of negative lightning. During a positive lightning strike, huge quantities of (ELF) and (VLF) radio waves are generated. Dark lighting can also be used by Ukyo Hara, in this aspect the thunderstorms created by Ukyo can produce high energy radiation. In this model, instead of lightning, thunderstorms can also result in an electrical breakdown of high-energy electrons and the anti-matter equivalent, positrons. The interaction between the electrons and positrons creates explosive growth in some of these high energy particles emitting the observed terrestrial gamma-ray flashes and rapidly discharging the thundercloud, sometimes even faster than normal lightning. Other characteristics of this technique is that Ukyo is able to fly while using this technique. However, Ukyo actually travels as a bolt of pure undiluted lightning, which can travel up to 300,000,000 m/s. Of course, while in this form, Ukyo shall be only able to use the abilities of the said titan and is unable to cancel the technique unless he defuses from the titan. Out of all elemental techniques, this series of quintessence techniques invented by Ukyo Hara, as they are not simply Ninjutsu, but instead they allow Ukyo to hold complete dominion over the natural elements themselves. Through the power of the Altar of the Titans, empires will be reshaped. There are many instances where shinobi will try mimicking the power of natural disasters such as lightning storms, , , . This is the second aspect of the quintessence techniques invented by the sage of the physical plane. They also allow Ukyo to strip them of the “manipulation” because he is the true embodiment of nature himself. Though this technique is quite remarkable, being of the highest caliber of natural forces, it still falls short to Ukyo’s transformation after fusing with The Primordial Titan. Which in this form has been known to manipulate all life on earth, on both the macroscopic scale and the microscopic scale. Category:Lightning Release Category:SahaTo Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu